El hijo del profesor Snape
by Nany26
Summary: Secuela de 'La hija del profesor Snape'. Una tragedia hace que los Snapes pasen por momentos muy dificiles al punto de casi destruir y separar a la familia. Cuando creen que todo esta bien y han vuelto a la normalidad, llega alguien a sus vidas, o mas bien a la vida de Severus, que pondra a pueba a la familia, en especial a su hijo...
1. Levicorpus

-Llevamos una semana estudiando el hechizo Levicorpus,- hablaba la profesora. - hoy lo pondremos en práctica y espero escuchar que lo hayan utilizado en el club de duelo este próximo jueves.- advirtió. -Saben que no me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo.- dijo lo último un poco más seria. Luego hablando su gesto. - ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- preguntó esta con un sonrisa media burlona.

-Prometo no ser tan dura, vamos ¿quién se anima?- decía moviendo su varita de una mano a otra.

Un joven alto y delgado de cabello largo alzó su mano. Regina le guiñó un ojo y le hizo señas de que se subiera a la tarima. Cada uno estaba a cada extremo.

-Señor Snape los dos conjugaremos el hechizo a la misma vez. Uno de los dos quedara colgado de los tobillos. Mucha suerte.-

-Para ti también hermanita.- dijo el joven poniéndose en posición. Regina sonrió maliciosamente. Su hermano era igual o más competitivo que ella. Pero esta obviamente tenía mucho más experiencia que él. A muchos les gustaba ver a los hermanos Snape en duelo; era bastante entretenido. Los dos estaba en posición.

\- Señorita Swan, usted cuente.- le ordenó a una de sus estudiantes pero sin dejar de mirar a su oponente o más bien víctima.

-Uno…dos… tres!- contó la joven.

-¡Levicorpus!- pronunciaron los dos a la misma vez. Killian salió volando mientras colgaba en el aire por sus tobillos. Se escucharon carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros. Killian rodaba los ojos tratando de disimular su molestia.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir en que falló el señor Snape?- dijo dirigiéndose a la clase. El pelinegro seguía colgando en el aire con sus brazos cruzado. Nadie dijo nada. Esta prosiguió.

\- Killian usas una posición de ataque que limita tu habilidad para hechizar más rápido. El hechizo llega con mucha fuerza, pero no con la ligereza para poder defenderte sin darle tiempo a tu oponente a que te ataque.- Los estudiantes hacían apuntes a lo que su profesora les decía. - Quiero que para el viernes me escriban un reporte de la posición de ataque que más les gusta o se sientan cómodos. En el reporte quiero que me expliquen y me convenzan de porque esa posición es la mejor en un duelo. -

-¿Ya me puedes bajar?- dijo su hermano con mueca de hastío. Regina lo apuntó y este fue bajando lentamente al suelo. Regina le guiñó el ojo. Este la ignoró.

\- Muchas gracias Snape. ¿Quién es el próximo?- dijo esta con cara burlona sabiendo que sería ella quien elegiría a su próxima víctima.

…

Por otro lado se encontraba el director dando la clase de pociones a los de primer año. Que aunque sabían que el director y profesor no era peligro alguno, seguían intimidados; algo no muy raro dado al carácter del hombre.

-La poción de hoy es fácil de preparar. Hasta un simple muggle puede ser capaz de hacerla, no espero menos de ustedes.- decía siseando mientras se paseaba por el aula. - Esta poción le será útil a la mayoría de ustedes que todavía no son capaces de comprender la importancia de las artes de las pociones.- Estos se miraban los unos a los otros. Este hizo aparecer los apuntes en la pizarra y todos comenzaron a anotar los apuntes.

-Poción agudizadora….- leyó una joven.

-Se que sabe leer señorita Smith. Póngase a hacer la poción.- ordenó desde su escritorio sin mirarlos. La niña frunció su seño.

Una lechuza interrumpió el silencio que había en el aula de pociones dejando caer una carta en el escritorio del profesor. Este lo miro desconfiado, sabía perfectamente lo que era. La pregunta era "¿Como demonios logro su mujer hacer un vociferador?" Este se metió dentro del closet de ingrediente cerrando la puerta.

Este algo temeroso abrió el sobre y este tomó forma de una boca.

-Severus espero que vengas hoy a la cena, que no se te olvide que hoy tengo invitados muy importantes, y de esta cena dependerá que se cierren los negocios.- Severus se tapaba los oídos. Aunque Ana solo hablaba, el maldito vociferador lo estaba dejando sordo. -Dile a Killian y a Regina que los estaré esperando también. Ya Narcisa le envió mensaje a Draco. - la carta paró de hablar por un momento.- Pos data: Narcisa me ha ayudado a enviarte este mensaje, ¿cómo nunca me enseñaste a hacer uno de estos? - decía jocosamente. - Te espero… te amo.- fue lo último que se escuchó de la condenada carta. El hombre estaba rojo como un tomate. Probablemente su clase escuchó el mensaje. Este se maldijo a si mismo por no haber encantado un muffliato. A su querida amiga no se le paso por su brillante cabeza, que este podría estar dando clase… el hombre salió del pequeño closet con cara de pocos amigos. Todos se le quedaron viendo , algunos asustado y otros aguantando las ganas de reírse.

-Si a algunos de ustedes se les ocurre tan si quiera…- este no pudo terminar. Media clase empezó a reírse incontrolablemente. Estos sabían que su esposa era muggle y que probablemente ni se imaginaba lo alto que sonaría el vociferador. Este frunció el entrecejo tratando de intimidarlos pero es que los condenados mocosos no parecían ni mirarlo. Este trató de endurecer su gesto pero las risas era muy contagiosas; este terminó riéndose levemente tratando de esconder su rostro detrás de su cabello.

-Si si, muy chistoso…. Continúen con sus pociones.- Las risas fueron callando. El hombre los miraba con desaprobación mientras negaba con su cabeza.- Tienen 10 minutos para terminar, quien no lo haga tendrá cero.- dijo este sínicamente mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio. Estos rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Este sabía que la mayoría no podrían terminarla pero ese era el precio que pagarían por haberlo hecho reír. Este le dio un vistazo a la carta de su esposa y lo guardó en su túnica.

…

A la hora de la cena, el director se excusó con los profesores y estudiantes ya que no asistiría a la cena esa noches. Regina y Killian lo esperaban en su oficina, para viajar por la red flu. Al entrar a su oficina, se encontró con sus hijos discutiendo; algo bastante común últimamente. Estos aunque sintieron la presencia del hombre, siguieron con su escandalosa conversación.

-Killian, no fuiste al único al que hechicé. No es mi culpa que no estés estudiando y practicando lo suficiente, además soy tu profesora. - le decía su hija mayor.

-Si pero también eres mi hermana y te aprovechas de eso. Me dejaste colgando más tiempo que los demás.- le reclamaba molesto el menor.

\- Tu voluntariamente quisiste ser el primero y sabes que luego de la primera demostración tengo que explicarle a la clase los errores cometidos, que dicho sea de paso, tu postura no fue en lo único que fallaste.

\- Ay mírenme soy la profesora Malfoy y soy mejor que todos en las artes oscuras.- Dijo mientras tomaba forma de Regina e imitándola en una voz burlona. Si, Killian después de todo, era un metamorfomago.

-Mi nariz no es así…no es como la tuya nariz de tucán.- dijo burlonamente

-¿Ya terminaron….?- dijo el hombre quien los escuchaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de indiferencia. - Y cuida tus palabras Regina, si te burlas de su nariz, te estarías burlando de la mía…-

-Papa dile algo a tu hija.- decía de manera de auxilio.

-Sabes que no me meto en los problemas que tengas con ella como estudiante y profesora. - Regina le sonrió burlonamente.

\- Bueno pues como estudiante y prefecto, le pido que hable con la profesora.- dijo el joven esta vez siendo el quien sonreía burlonamente.

-Ustedes son bastante grandes, en especial tu Regina…- dijo dedicándole una mirada de desapruebo. Esta se hizo la ofendida.

\- Papa, sabes que soy muy profesional en mi trabajo…-

-Te aprovechas de que soy menor que tú, pero tan pronto me aprendas los hechizos y maldiciones, ya verás que seré mejor que tu.- decía con autosuficiencia. Regina río.

-Hay hermanito, ¿cuál es tu afán de ser mejor en todo? Además te tomaría muchos años para poder ser mejor que yo. A mí me tomó muchos años y esfuerzo igualar a papa.

-Entonces, ¿crees que eres mejor que papa?- preguntó su hermano maliciosamente.

\- Si..- respondió esta sin haber analizado la pregunta. Severus que se encontraba camino a la chimenea rodó en sus tobillos, mirando a su hija con una ceja arqueada y maliciosamente.

-¿Con que crees que puedes superarme? ¿Crees que me ganarías en un duelo?- dijo este acercándosele peligrosamente. Regina reía nerviosa. Ella y Killian habían sacado lo de ser competitivos de su padre. Killian los observaba divertido.

-Papa, no quise decir eso, pero tienes que admitir que tú y yo somos igual de buenos, todo lo que se tú me lo enseñaste- dijo esta. No se dejaría intimidar. El hombre se puso en posición de duelo. "Esto será divertido." Pensaba el hombre. Regina lo miraba sorprendida pero con suspicacia y orgullo, se posicionó.

Esta fue la primera en atacar. Este con un simple movimiento de varita lo rebotó. Se veían luces y chispas brotar de sus varitas pero ninguno pronunciaba ni una palabra. Los hechizos cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Regina despegó sus pies de la tierra y levito en el aire. Los dos hombres se sorprendieron.

-Asustado padre…- decía queriendo provocarlo. Este rio con malicia. Si lo había sorprendido pero este era más ágil que esta.

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, no sabía que habías aprendido a levitar…- esta pudo notar a su padre sentirse orgulloso de ella. - Pero tu más que nadie sabes que los mejores duelos lo he hecho en el aire como mortifago.- Esta analizó por un segundo lo que este le dijo pero fue interrumpida ya que lo único que podía ver era una sombra negra apareciendo por todo el lugar. Regina lanzaba hechizos pero no lo alcanzaba. Este se apareció cerca de ella sobresaltándola y provocando que esta le tirara un hechizo cortante el cual rozo la mejilla del hombre. Esta abrió los ojos como platos y este sin que esta se diera cuenta la agarró por la espalda apuntándola con su varita en el cuello. Esta se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos. Killian aplaudía burlonamente, Regina lo ignoró. Su padre la soltó y estos regresaron al suelo.

\- Profesora Malfoy que se siente haber sido derrotada….- le decía su hermano. Esta sonrió maliciosamente y sin que estese lo esperaba lo hechizó.

-¡Levicorpus!- pronunció y el joven nuevamente voló por los aires quedando colgado de sus tobillos..- me siento mucho mejor- dijo esta con satisfacción. - ¿Nos vamos papa?- dijo esta como si nada hubiese pasado. Severus le hizo seña de que se adentraran a la chimenea.

-Muy chistosa Regina, bájame.- esta hizo oídos sordos. -Papa… ayúdame a bajar. - le pedía. El hombre se encogió de hombros haciéndole saber que él se lo había buscado.- Papaaaaa!-

Estos desaparecieron en un humo verde. Killian se cruzó de brazos enojado. Justamente ayer su hermana les había dicho el contra hechizo pero este no se lo estudio. Este escuchó una risillas proveniente de uno de los cuadros.

-Abuelo…. No te rías…- decía el joven entre enojado y riendo.

-Eres muy terco muchacho. Igual a tu padre… son dos gotas de agua.- El joven lo miró extrañado. Si se parecía a su papa físicamente pero sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas.

-Abuelo échame una varita. - El antiguo director lo apuntó y este fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar nuevamente en tierra. - Gracias.-

-No hay porque. Salúdame a Ana.- le dijo. Killian asintió. Este se acomodó la ropa y se adentró a la chimenea y desapareció.

Dumbledore se quedó sonriente. Esos tres se la pasaban en duelos. Peleaban y se reconciliaban. A pesar de sus diferencias, los Snapes eran una familia muy unidad. A este le daba gusto ver a Severus feliz.

Una Ana con cara de pocos amigos, los esperaba frente a la chimenea con sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-¿Porque tardaron….?- les preguntó. - ¿Severus que te paso?, tienes sangre en la cara.- dijo algo preocupada.

-Estábamos en duelo mujer. Nada de qué preocuparse. - dijo para luego postrarle un beso en los labios a su esposa.

-Lo siento papa…- se disculpó Regina mordiéndose su labio inferior y apuntándolo con su varita hizo que la marca desapareciera. - Aunque en mi defensa, tú me asustaste.- este sonrió de lado.

-Regina todavía sigo sorprendido, cuando aprendiste a levitar. -

\- He estado practicando hace algunos meses atrás, y por fin lo he logrado. -

\- Pues te felicito.- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de esta. - Por cierto, sobre tu hermano… sabes que no me gusta meterme, pero te conozco muy bien y se lo que estás haciendo.- esta puso cara de niña buena. -

\- ¿Y ahora por que se pelearon?- preguntó su madre.

\- Es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando se para con ese gesto de autosuficiencia, no puedo evitar molestarlo.- decía riendo. La figura de Killian apareció por la chimenea.

\- Eres una víbora Regina…- decía su hermano molesto. -Y gracias por ayudarme padre.- Severus lo ignoró y se adentró al comedor.

-Bueno basta de argumentos. -cámbiense que ya mismo llegan los socios.

-Los tres con un toque de varita se cambiaron las vestimentas a Muggles. Ana negó con la cabeza.

Se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y se distinguieron dos cabezas rubias; Draco y Narcisa.

-Buenas tarde.- saludaron. Draco se dirigió a su esposa dándole un beso.

\- Lamento la demora Ana, pero casi me traigo a Draco arrastrando de su oficina. -

-No te preocupes, llegan justo a tiempo. - les dijo la mujer. Todos se sentaron en la mesa esperando al resto de los invitados.

\- ¿Como te fue hoy en el trabajo cariño?- le preguntó Draco a su mujer.

-Muy bien, sabes que me encanta los días de practica.- le dijo y miró a su hermano de reojo. El rubio negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y a ti como te fue?-

\- Pues bastante ocupado, entre entrenado a los nuevos aurores y las reuniones con la ministro de magia, es agotador. - Regina le poso un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo sé que tu puedes Draco, si Hermione Granger te considero a ti para esa posición es porque ella sabe de lo que eres capaz. - este le correspondió con otro beso.

Se escuchó el timbre sonar y Ana acompañada de Severus, recibieron a los invitados. Era una pareja de asiáticos y la otra eran Italianos. Estos fueron presentado con el resto de la familia. Y tuvieron una cálida y productiva cena. Luego de una larga platica, los invitados se retiraron, satisfecho con los planes de las mujeres. Otra reunión se planeó para cerrar contratos con las bancos.

-No puedo creer que hayan aceptado nuestra propuesta.- decía Narcisa emocionada.

-Si. Para la próxima semana, la cadenas de Magic Hotel's será expandida para China e Italia.- decía Ana sin podérselo creer.

-Muchas felicidades a las dos. Se han esforzado mucho. Me alegra mucho que la cadena de hotel siga creciendo.- dijo Regina.

-Salud por ustedes.- dijo Severus. Estos alzaron sus copas brindando y haciendo sus copas sonar.

Ya era bastante tarde y el día siguiente, estos trabajaban o estudiaban.

-Killian ¿te quieres regresar a la escuela o te quedas?- le preguntó su madre.

-Me quedo, hoy no me toca hacer rondas.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Mi hermanito, se escucha tan responsable.- dijo su hermana agarrándole el cachete como niño pequeño. Este le movió la mano hastiado.

-Que pesada eres Regina.-

-No te enojes Killian, solo bromeo. Y perdón si te hice sentir que por ser mi hermano, soy un poco más estricta contigo. - Este chasqueo la lengua. -No te sientas mal si no te salen los hechizos. Se que mejoraras en la clase, si sigues practicando lograras ser un experto en DCAO. Después de todo, eres un Snape- dijo guiñándole. - Y por supuesto yo siempre estaré disponible para ayudarte.- decía con sinceridad.

-Awww, parece que será luna llena pronto porque estas bien cursi hermanita.- decía jugando.

\- Killian…- le advirtió su padre.

-Yo también te quiero Killian.- dijo guiñándole. - Bueno será mejor que Draco y yo nos retiremos. -El rubio la secundó

-Gracias a los dos por venir, significa mucho para nosotras. - dijo Ana.

-Por supuesto mama.- Regina se despidió de la mujeres con un abrazo. Draco igual. -Nos vemos mañana papa.- dijo dándolo un beso en la mejilla a su padre. La pareja se adentró a la red flu y desaparecieron.

-Killian espero que sea a ultimas vez que cambies de forma en el colegio, sabes que está estrictamente prohibido.- le dijo quien se ponía de pies. El muchacho lo secundó.

-Papa solo trataba de molestar a Regina. Fue una broma. Además no me convertí en ella totalmente.- decía riendo al recordar la cara que puso su hermana cuando se dejó su nariz.

-No hay excusas Killian. Que sea la última vez. Ya te dije. - el joven frunció el ceño, a veces sentía que su padre era muy duro con el.

-Severus no seas tan exagerado, si Regina estaba presente no le veo nada de malo.- dijo su esposa mientras le pasaba la mano a su hijo por la cabeza.

-Si sigues excusando los malos hábitos de Killian, los va a seguir haciendo Ana. Yo soy el director y si digo que no se puede estar cambiando de forma en el colegio, no puede. Entendido!- dijo alzando su tono de voz. Ana frunció el entrecejo cruzada de brazos.

-Si Señor.- dijo Killian. -¿Me puedo retirar?- el hombre asintió con la cabeza. Killian entre triste y enojado subió las escaleras y se retiró.

-Creo que usted señor director anda estresado por cosas de la escuela y se las viene a agarrar con su familia. - dijo Ana regañándolo.

\- Hay reglas que seguir Ana. Tal vez aquí tú le dejas pasar algunas malas costumbres, pero en el colegio tengo que tratar a todos por igual, y si algo está prohibido, todos tiene que seguir reglas. Killian no será una excepción. -

\- Te entiendo Snape, pero Killian de vez en cuando necesita de su padre, no como director o profesor. Y no es como que el muchacho se mete en problemas, al contrario, tiene buenos grados y es prefecto de su casa. Con Regina no eras así. Ni eres así… - dijo lo último sabiendo que era un golpe bajo. El hombre la miró con recelo.

-Sabes que amo a mis hijos por igual. A Regina tuve que dedicarle más tiempo por su condición y tenía que ser más flexible con ella. Además, a ella la conocí cuando ya tenía 14 años. Regina quieras o no siempre necesitara de mí. Killian es un muchacho muy inteligente y sé que es capaz de llegar muy lejos. Pero sabes que de pequeño siempre tuvo pensamiento no muy comunes. Ya está grande y no puedo leer su mente pero me tengo que asegurar de que sea un hombre hecho y derecho. Te tiene a ti para que lo malcríes. A mí me tiene para guiarlo.- Terminó de decir el hombre. Él amaba a sus hijo de eso no cabía la menor duda. Ana posó su mano en su hombro.

-Killian también necesita de tus afecto Severus. O acaso tu no hubieses deseado que tu padre fuese cariñoso contigo….- dijo esta para retirase a su habitación. El hombre se quedó pensativo. Otro golpe bajo. El no quería ser como su padre. El jamás le pegaría a una mujer o a sus hijos, pero tampoco quería ser igual de seco con Killian. Como odiaba admitir que su esposa tuviese la razón. Aunque de eso se trata un matrimonio, ¿no? De ayudarse a ser un mejor padre y pareja… Este miró las escaleras por donde subió su hijo anteriormente. Este se puso en pies, y subió las misma. Al llegar, toco a la puerta. Esta se abrió. Killian estaba sentado en su escritorio. Killian lo miraba algo incomodo, Severus lo notó.

-Nos escuchaste a tu madre y a mi hablar….- Este se encogió de hombros. Severus respiro profundo mientras se pasaba su mano por el cabello. Este tomó asiento al lado de su hijo.

\- Hijo, quiero que te quede muy claro, que a ti y a Regina los amo por igual, por ti y por ella daría mi vida si fuese necesario. Que jamás se te pase por la mente que te quiero menos.- El joven le medio sonrió. - Y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti. No sabes lo que me enorgullece saber que mi hijo es uno de los más aplicado del colegio.- dijo con autosuficiencia.

\- Papa no exageres.- le dijo algo sonrojado. Severus sonrió.

\- Perdón por ser un poco más estricto contigo, no lo hago con mala intención. Es mi deber como director ser lo más neutral posible. Pero como padre sé que debo ser más comprensivo y flexible. No puedo esperar que seas perfecto cuando ni yo mismo lo soy. -

-Te entiendo papa. - Su padre lo abrazó de lado.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. - dijo para dirigirse a la puerta. - A ver si tu madre me deja entrar. - bromeó. Killian rio.

-Oye papa…- lo llamó antes de que este saliera. - ¿por qué dices que Regina siempre necesitara de ti?- eso lo había dejado bastante pensativo. El hombre ladeo la cabeza.

\- Por su poción mata lobos. Es bastante difícil de hacer y con un solo mal paso, se arruina y no tendría la misma función. ….- Killian se quedó mirando pensativo y un poco preocupado. Su hermana podría ser bastante molesta, pero seguí siendo su hermana y aunque odiara admitirlo, la quería mucho. - Pero bueno ese será un tema que con mucho gusto te hablaría otro día. Ya ve preparándote para dormir.- Su hijo asintió.

-Buenas noches pa.-

-Te quiero hijo… Buenas noches. - se despidió.

Hola a todos, espero que estén super bien.

Esta nueva historia es la secuela de mi historia anterior 'La hija del profesor Snape'. Espero que les guste y la disfruten. Una vez más gracias por seguir mis historias.


	2. No quiero ser egoista

-Profesora Malfoy, Profesora Malfoy…- llamaba a todo pulmón una niña de segundo año.

-¿Que ocurre Señorita Reins?-

-Profesora, se están peleando en el pasillo.- Regina salió de su despacho a grandes zancadas detrás de la estudiante. En el próximo pasillo se encontraban dos muchacho de quinto año peleándose a lo muggle. Uno era Gryffindor y el otro Slytherin. Regina se acercó rápidamente a ellos apuntándolos con su varita.

-Paren de pelear.- les advirtió. Estos hicieron oídos sordos. El pasillo cada vez se hacía más bullicioso. - Petrificus Totalus..- pronunció apuntando a los dos estudiantes. Estos se quedaron inmóvil en el suelo. Regina se les acercó con gesto molesto.

-¿Que está pasando?- se escuchó las voz del profesor de vuelo. Regina lo miró de reojo.

-Estos dos jóvenes se estaban peleando a lo muggle. Ayúdeme a llevarlos a la oficina. Uno es de su casa Potter.- le contestó Regina.

-¿Quien empezó la pelea? -preguntó Harry.

-No importa quien empezó profesor, está prohibido pelearse o hacer duelos.- dijo seria. Regina y Harry no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Llevaban la fiesta en paz pero estos no se hablaban desde que Harry no había sido elegido como Director del Departamento de Aurores. Este decidió renunciar a su puesto de Auror ya que jamás seguiría órdenes de Draco Malfoy. Este decidió tomar el puesto como profesor de vuelos y entrenador de Quidditch .

-Mejor ayúdeme a llevarlos a la oficina, uno de los estudiantes es de su casa.- dijo está levitando al Slytherin. Harry rodó los ojos, la imitó, levitando al otro petrificado. Estos caminaron hacia la oficina del director. Regina dio la contraseña y se adentraron. Snape observó a los recién llegados confundido.

-Director estaban peleándose a lo muggle en uno de los pasillos.- Severus los apuntó con su varita despetrificandolos. Los joven aunque estaban hechos una furia no se atrevieron tan si quiera hablar delante del director.

-Alguien me va a explicar por qué se pelearon…- dijo el hombre siseando. Los jóvenes se miraron uno al otro.

-Yo comencé la pelea, director….- dijo el Gryffindor. Harry aunque no estaba de acuerdo con las peleas se sintió orgulloso de que el joven fuese honesto.

-¿Y por qué…?- preguntaba el director en una voz demasiado serena para el gusto de los presentes. El joven tragó saliva.

-Porqué esta maldita serpiente se la pasa cortejando a mi novia. Se lo he dejado pasar pero esta vez se pasó de la raya. La besó sin su consentimiento.

-Eso es lo que crees tú.- recriminó el otro.

-Silencio.- le dijo Regina.

\- No tolero las peleas y menos sin razón alguna. Son bastante grandecitos. Los dos estarán castigados por dos semanas y si se vuelve a repetir los expulsare.

-Y usted señor Michaelski. Si la joven a quien se atrevió a besar se queja conmigo de que la está acosando, se va a meter en grandes problemas.- amenazó. Severus con los años aprendió a ser más justo y neutral. Estos asintieron y salieron acompañados por sus profesores.

-Profesor Potter, propongo que como castigo los dos estudiantes trabajen juntos en la cocina con los elfos. Pitts es bastante estricto y los mantendrá ocupados,

-No crees que es un poco arriesgado… se pelearan nuevamente.- le dijo este algo cansado.

-De ser así el próximo castigo será con el señor Flich. Esta viejo pero sigue siendo igual de cruel.- Los estudiantes escuchaban la conversación con algo de preocupación. Cualquier castigo era mejor que pasar dos semana con Flich.

-Si crees que es la mejor opción. - dijo el profesor encogiéndose de hombros.

-Así lo creo, además estarán cansado de verse las caras tanto que luego del castigo no querrán verse ni en pintura. -Harry asintió.

-Ya escucharon a su profesora mañana a las 4 irán a la cocina y se presentaran con Pitts.- los jóvenes asintieron con sus cabezas mientras se dirigían una mirada de odio antes de irse cada cual por su camino. Regina y Harry se quedaron a solas por un momento en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Bueno, ya los mocosos fueron castigados, buenas noche Potter. - dijo esta tomado su camino, alejándose de este. Harry se quedó mirando hasta que no pudo ver más la silueta de Regina. Este respiró profundo, y también siguió su camino.

Al llegar a su despacho, Regina se quitó su gorro y zapatos caminado descalza hasta su escritorio. Esta observo el pequeño calendario que tenía en su escritorio. Mañana seria luna llena. Esta inhaló cansada. Aunque la poción que le preparaba su padre había logrado que esta pudiese estar presente en el castillo sin ser peligro alguno para los estudiantes, esta seguía siendo dolorosa a la hora de transformase.

Alguien toco su puerta. Por la hora y el día, esta sabia de quien se trataba. Esta hizo abrir la puerta y la figura de su padre con una botella en su mano se encontraba frente a su puerta.

-Hola padre, me imagino que eso que traes es para mí…- dijo poniéndose en pie. El hombre asintió levemente.- Gracias papa,- dijo tomando la botella.- ¿has logrado cambiarle el sabor?- preguntó mirando el líquido con asco para luego llévaselo a la boca. La mujer hizo un mueca de nauseas. -No. Igual de asquerosa.- se contestó ella misma. Snape negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

-Agradece que la poción te deja permanecer en tus cinco sentidos.- dijo este tomando asiento.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho padre.- dijo esta mientras le daba el último sorbo a la botella.

-Y bueno, ¿hace tiempo que no charlamos, como estas?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Bien bien, ocupada corrigiendo ensayos de estos insufribles estudiantes, como dirías tu.- le contestó esta.

\- Si que lo son.- dijo este. Esta río . - Regina si necesitas tomarte dos o tres días para recuperarte, sabes que conmigo no hay problema. Aunque no seas peligro alguno, la transformación sigue siendo agotadora.

-Papa, ya hemos hablado de esto, y quiero tener una vida normal. No quiero que esta condición se interponga en mis responsabilidades. Lo he hecho todos estos años.-

-Está bien, solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien.

-Y te lo agradezco papa, pero ya no soy una niña, no tienes que velar por mi cada vez que se aproxima luna llena.- le dijo de manera dulce.

\- Soy tu padre, siempre me preocupare por tu bienestar.- Regina le posó un beso en la mejilla.

En ese instante Draco se aparecía por la chimenea. Este se limpió su túnica.

-Hola amor, hola Severus.- saludó dirigiéndose a su esposa dándole un suave beso.

-Draco.- saludo el hombre.

\- ¿Ya te tomaste la poción?- preguntó . La mujer asintió.

-Bien. Yo deje todo listo en la oficina para pasar el resto de la tarde y la mañana contigo.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Draco ya te he dicho que no tienes que dejar de hacer tus cosas en cada una de mis transformaciones.- dijo a regañadientes.

\- Y yo te prometí que estaría a tu lado cada luna llena. Además paso tiempo contigo.-le respondió el rubio.

\- Bueno los dejo a solas entonces. - dijo Severus poniéndose en pie haciendo aguaje de retirarse.

-Espera Severus. - le pidió Draco.- No sé si ya Regina te halla comentado, pero…- Regina trago saliva, esta no le había comentado nada a su padre. Quería evadir ese tema a como dé lugar. Severus noto el cambio de estado de su hija. - sabemos que la licantropía es hereditaria, y Regina y yo no hemos intentado tener un hijo por la misma razón. Pero tú has hecho muchos cambios y mejoraría en la poción mata lobo. Crees que haya una manera en la cual podamos concebir sin…- Regina no lo dejo terminar.

-Draco no es el momento.

-Pero Regina tu papa es el mejor pocionista que tenga el mundo mágico. Él nos puede ayudar.

-Draco no es el momento de discutir este tema.- insistía Regina.

\- Draco te cásate con Regina sabiendo de su condición, sabias que futuros hijos podrían heredar su condición…- Dijo algo molesto Severus.

\- Señor a mí no me importa si nacen siendo licántropos. Regina ha vivido por años con la poción mata lobo, ellos también podrían.-

-Padre soy yo la que no quiero, seria egoísta de nuestra parte traer al mundo a alguien con esta condición, requiere de mucho esfuerzo y dolor. Si nos permites papa, necesito que nos dejes a sola.- dijo esta malhumorada. El hombre dudó un momento en irse, pero la pareja necesitaba hablar en privado. Este no podía meterse en cosas de matrimonio. Este si estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos. Por Merlín que quería nietos. Nada lo haría más feliz. Ya hablaría otro día con estos. El hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Draco, no puedes meter a papa en esto, el lleva años trabajando sin descanso con la poción mata lobo y estudiando la licantropía. No le puedo pedir más ayuda, ya bastante tiene con el colegio y conmigo. Entiende que no podemos tener hijos. Sería injusto y peligroso para esa criatura.- le explicaba.

\- Regina entiéndeme, yo quiero tan si quiera un hijo. Nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que tener un hijo con la mujer que amo.- le reclamaba.

-Sabias desde un principio que no podríamos.

-Regina no seas terca, los tiempo han cambiado, hay magia más avanzada, y si no quieres que tu padre nos ayude lo cual sería algo ilógico, por lo menos vamos a buscar otras opciones.- le pedía.

\- Draco me rompe el corazón que me pidas esto, pero sabes que no puedo, o por lo menos no aun. No estoy lista. - el hombre la miró con tristeza y decepción.

-Me llevas diciendo 10 años que no estas lista, cuanto más tengo que esperar…- a esta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Draco se retiró a los aposentos de su esposa sin decir nada. Regina suspiró triste y cansada. Draco y ella últimamente terminaban discutiendo por el mismo tema. A veces pensaba que fue egoísta de su parte aceptar casarse con Draco sabiendo que no lo haría completamente feliz. Se hizo la hora de la cena, pero Regina no tenía hambre alguna. Escuchó salir a su esposo, supuso que ira al gran comedor a cenar. Esta salió a dar una última vuelta por los alrededores antes de que fuese luna llena. Se encontró a su padre en la entrada del castillo .

\- Que raro que no estás en el comedor.- le dijo Regina posándose a un lado de este. Este la miró de reojo.

-No tengo hambre…- dijo este.

-Ni yo…- dijo mirando a lo lejos.

-Regina quiero que te tomes el día de mañana libre. No es una pregunta o sugerencia, es una orden.- dijo el hombre en tono serio.

\- Papa…-

-Ya dije. Pasa el día con tu esposo y reposa. Lo necesitaras.- Esta suspiró resignada. -No puedo creer que no me tengas la confianza para pedirme que los ayude. - dijo refiriéndose a la conversación que tuvieron Draco y ella hace unas horas.

-Papa, no te metas por favor.- dijo esta seria.

-No quieres tener hijo porque puedan ser como tu o porque realmente no quieres y no tienes el valor de decirle a Draco…- Este lo miró con reproche.

\- Papa como puedes decir eso. Lo más que quiero en este mundo es formar una familia con mi esposo. Quisiera algún día poder ser madre pero entiende lo difícil que sería para un bebe ser licántropo. Yo no soy tan egoísta de hacerle eso a mi propio hijo.- decía alterada.

-Déjame ayudarlos. Quizás me tome algo de tiempo pero sé que podría llegar a hacer una poción que ayude a disminuir la probabilidad de que el bebe herede tu condición.- a Regina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su padre la abrazó fuertemente, atrayéndola a su pecho.

\- Papa como crees que podría pedir que pases más años de tu vida ayudándome cuando me has ayudado todos estos años. Se que jamás lo admitirás pero sé que estas cansado de liderar conmigo. Ya no quiero ser tu carga padre…-

-Regina, princesa. Tu no ha sido una carga para mí. Todo lo que he hecho es porque quiero que seas feliz. Y si tu felicidad es tener un hijo. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte. Para eso somos los padre. Déjame ayudarlos.- Esta se apretó más a su padre este le acariciaba la cabeza. - Por lo menos piénsalo…- Severus no soportaba ver a su hija triste. El y ella siempre habían tenido una conexión muy especial de padre e hija. Regina le había enseñado a ser padre. Y fue lo mejor que le hubo pasado. Haría lo que fuese necesario para ayudarla. Estos se quedaron un rato mas en la entrada del colegio.

Regina salió a grandes zancadas hacia su despacho y se adentró a su habitación donde ya se encontraba Draco sentado en una de las butacas con su mirada perdida en las llamas de la chimenea. Este fue interrumpido al escuchar a Regina adentrase. Este la observó confundido. Regina tenía rastros de lágrima en su cara. Este se puso en pies. Regina se acercó a este y ferozmente lo besó. Draco estaba algo sorprendido. Pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole el beso.

-Regina, ¿estás bien?- dijo separándola un poco.

\- Estoy bien, pero te necesito Draco. Por favor no pares de luchar por nosotros. Tu eres mi ancla.- decía posando su frente con la de este.

-Jamás…- dijo este para luego agarrarla por la cintura y besarla como si fuese la última vez. Regina comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de hombre quien no dudó en imitarla. Pronto los dos se encontraban en ropa interior besando cada parte de sus cuerpos. Este hizo que la mujer lo acorralara con sus piernas para cargarla y recargarla contra la pared. Con un movimiento de varita, este hizo que los dos quedaran totalmente desnudos. Este la beso por última vez en el cuello para luego introducir su intimidad en la de esta, sacándole un grito de placer. Regina se sostenía del cuello del rubio quien la embestía una y otra vez. Este la cargó en esa misma posición hacia la cama donde con un poco de ferocidad la dejo caer y rápidamente se dirigió a su intimidad. Recorriendo con su lengua y labios el clítoris de esta. Poco a poco fue introduciendo uno , dos y tres dedos haciendo que Regina sintiera olas de placer y gimiera el nombre de este una y otra vez. Después de torturarla con su boca, este o se aguantó las ganas de seguir embistiéndola y volvió nuevamente a introducir su pene en esta. Esta estaba encima de ella mientras la aguantaba sus manos y hacia cadenas de besos por su cuello y senos. Este podía sentir como la intimidad de su mujer se estrechaba cada vez más haciendo que este perdiera el control y se viniese en ella. Para segundos después Regina también llegó al clímax. Los dos tenían la respiración acelerada. Este se recostó en ella sin caerle mucha presión. Regina llevaba sus piernas alrededor de este. Poco a poco se fueron recuperando y se acostaron uno al lado del otro.

-Me encanta hacerte el amor.- le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecer. Esta se volteo y le posó un tierno beso.

\- Te amo Draco Malfoy. - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti Regina de Malfoy.- Esta rio. Esta se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos.

\- Decidí decirle a papa que nos ayude.- el hombre se acomodó. Me muero por tener un hijo, no sabes las ganas que tengo que formar una familia contigo Draco. Se que no se nos hará fácil pero, lo voy a intentar. Sin peros o excusas.- Draco se sentía el hombre más feliz de mundo.

-Regina mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me haces escucharte decir esto. Yo..- el rubio no sabía que decir. Se limitó a besarla nuevamente.- Si casi no fuese hora de tu transformación te haría el amor nuevamente- le dijo con un brillo en los ojos que esta reconocía.

-Bueno, nos quedan unos 15 minutos.- dijo poniéndose en pie. Este la imitó. Regina se amarro su cabello y se arrodilló frente a este.- Hay otras manera más rápida de solucionar tu pequeño … problema.- dijo señalando el miembro de este que se encontraba erecto nuevamente. Este sintió las manos de esta y luego los húmedos labios de su mujer alrededor de su miembro. De esta manera terminarían la noche.


End file.
